User talk:Rusty392
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Rusty392 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 22:31, November 10, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Hi! Hi Rusty! Thanks for the picture, LOL at Oscar. And yeah, it would be pretty awesome if Disney did a Phineas & Ferb/Fish Hooks Crossover ^_~! And I'm great thanks, how are you? —[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'•LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ•']]{GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES ????} RE: I NEED HELP To make a userbox, visit this page. As for a green background, sorry, but that ain't gonna happen. As Fadhil puts it, this is our blueful wiki, and it shall stay that way. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Cool pics! Here is one of mine Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 21:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Why did you put my picture of juliette on Team Doofenshmirtz's page? I'm not mad, I just wanna know -Why, Why my piggy? I love-ed you piggy! I love-ed you! (talk) 23:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ~'Really Big Hat~' It's A RANDOM THING I FOUND! Rusty here! (talk) 21:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! Glad you liked it! (if that was the case XD) Why, Why my piggy? I love-ed you piggy! I love-ed you! (talk) 12:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ~Really Big Hat~ Uuuhh... Hey, Rusty. I saw your name on a talk page, (not your real name, your username,) and I clicked your signature. I'm Roads, going by the below signature, and I own [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] It's a pretty good extension of ''Phineas and Ferb. I'm not registered, but I plan to when I'm 13. Anyway, I saw your picture on your profile, and I don't think you should've put that there. Who knows who'll see it. I'd remove that if I were you. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 00:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) Hey, thanks for the piccy! I really like it! :) ~Really Big Hat~ {You're not so great, you're not so special. What, just because you're leaning?} 15:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Photo! Hi Rusty! Thanks for the title card for Gone, I hadn't even thought about doing one! That was really nice of you. Thanks! I'm going to display it on my userpage, that okay? (Dont worry, I'll credit you for it!) :D ~Invader ŁÎMZIM Loves Nobody! Nobody but ZIM do I love! Yes! You're welcome Rusty here! (talk) 15:23, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: I NEED HELP I think I can help solve your problem! Make sure you now how to make an infobox_character, and on the first bar thing ("|"), type |bgcolor="Lime" and the box background will become lime, like mine is black. Hope that helped! ~Invader ŁÎMZIM Loves Nobody! Nobody but ZIM do I love! Hey Rusty! Hey! I'm great! Just chilling like a villian. Can't go to school today or tomorrow, I might have strep throat. Haven't been in school for a week. But it's fine either way I have to go to school on Monday. ^_^ Other than that I'm good. How R U doin? LYWAMH Turn Aroundst! KISS THE GROUND FREAKADO! 16:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 Heyz, you can't nominate more than one picture at a time. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 17:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Come Join! Scubadave's new blog User blog:Scubadave/THE ULTRA-COMPETITION for more info! Come join! You knwo you want to! Have a Gleefilled Christmas! I'm getting my Christmas Tree today! AGH! :D 02:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) NSFFB Wow. You like my series? Good. One problem, though, it's on hiatus, if you don't know that already. Sorry. But if you like NSFFB, you'll like this. It's inspired by it, and has a crossover, too! You don't happen to like Ben 10, do you? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 18:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC)